


Not Our Tomb

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Archeologist! Pharah, F/F, Gay Mess! Mercy, Kinda meandering and pointless I'm sorry, archeology au, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Angela Ziegler thought it was going to be a slow day.





	Not Our Tomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reservation_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservation_Red/gifts).



> This is an (almost) late birthday gift to the One and Only and Amazing Shay!!  
> I really hope you like it! I realized after editing that it's.... droning, and doesn't seem to get anywhere. I hope that's just My perception of it.  
> But whatever. Hope you like it <3

Angela Ziegler thought it would be another slow, boring day spent baking in the sun of Egypt, same as every other day at the dig site, but when the entrance to the tomb started to tremble, the ground itself feeling like it would open its maw wide and swallow the whole dig, she knew she was in for it.

“Run! Get away from the fucking tunnel! It’s all coming down!” Cries and shouts filled the dusty air as slabs of sandstone and splinters of wood started raining down on the heads of those running for their lives.

Angela knew with every fiber of her being that no one in their right mind would go in there at a time like this, or remain inside with the ratty tapestries, cobwebs and a rotten mummy, but there she was, pushing past everyone streaming out like a madwoman, trying to get to where she knew she might not come back from. But she also knew that someone else there _wasn’t_ in their right mind.

She burst into the chamber to see Fareeha Amari dragging an unconscious worker towards her. They locked eyes; one pair angry, the other shocked. Angela hadn’t expected _this_ to be Fareeha’s reason for staying behind. She was certain the tall, muscular woman would be too stubborn in her find to leave it up to gravity’s destruction. Pride swelled in her chest to combat the panic.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?!” Angela was snapped back to the ground shaking beneath her feet by Fareeha’s angry shout. “Can’t you see we’re in a bit of a dangerous situation?!”

“I- I came here to drag your stubborn ass out, so don’t give me that!”

“Well then, let’s get outta here!”

Angela grabbed the worker’s other hand and dragged them to the entryway with Fareeha, who paused to look back at her find only once before slinging the worker over her shoulder, grabbing Angela’s hand and running towards the daylight.

But the daylight didn’t wait for them. Before they could reach it, the doorway gave up and caved in, throwing boulders in every direction. Fareeha brought one arm up to cover their faces, but a shard of rock slashed past her shoulder and Angela’s vision went white.

 

_“Angela, dear, wouldn’t you rather put your profession to... better use? Somewhere you could really help people, and not some dusty archeological dig when they really only occasionally need a less experienced medic?”_

_“No, mom, I really wouldn’t. This dig means a lot to a stubborn ass of a friend, and I want to help out wherever I can. And I’m really **not** experienced. I’ve got the grades, but I’ve never actually worked at any hospital. I **just** finished med school, and this will be a really good way of getting used to dealing with real injuries, not just slicing a cadaver open, and my bedside manner should flourish when all I get to talk to is grumpy miners.” _

_Angela’s mother had been trying to dissuade her about the dig for days, but Angela often ignored her suggestions of finding a “real job” or had said the prior. And truth be told, the more her mother wanted her to go somewhere else, the more Angela **needed** to go to Egypt. She needed to go to the place where her friend (who she totally wasn’t crushing on like a teenager) hoped to uncover the biggest archeological find in her family’s history. _

_And there was one thing her mother was right about; how dangerous could it be?”_

 

“ANGELA!” Fareeha laid the worker on the ground beside Angela’s unmoving body and knelt over her, her hands shaking as she brushed the bloody hair away from the doctor’s forehead. “Angela, please. Please be alive.” She saw the gash and blood and completely cursed the irony of the doctor being the only one in the whole incident to need medical attention. Sure, there was the person she’d been carrying, but she knew that wasn’t anything too bad. Mostly shock.

She grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, followed by her undershirt, leaving her in a sports-bra. She knew her undershirt was the only piece of fabric at her disposal that wasn’t caked in dust and that wouldn’t help in the slightest. So she tore a strip out and carefully wiped the blood away with the scraps before wrapping the strip around Angela’s forehead. “That.... That looks like shit, and she’ll bitch about the improv bandage, but I can’t find it in myself to care.”

She moved to find her pack, half buried in rubble. She tugged it free and pulled the half-smashed water bottle and swore when she noticed most of the water leaking from the crumpled plastic. “Well, there’s still enough.”

She tilted Angela’s head up and trickled a steady stream into her mouth and made sure she swallowed. Angela coughed lightly at the action and Fareeha nearly sobbed in relief. She clutched Angela tightly to her chest and never wanted to let her go.

_“Oh my goddess! Angela, you actually made it!”_

_Angela rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Of course I made it, Amari. What, you didn’t believe me?”_

_Fareeha laughed from the belly and pulled Angela into a crushing hug. “Of course I believed you,” she said, her face buried in Angela’s ponytail. “It’s just amazing that I got so lucky.” She pulled away and gave Angela a once-over. She smiled at what she saw, though by her wide eyes, it was clear that she was shocked by Angela’s change since their last day of university. “Girl, you’ve grown like a sequoia!”_

_Angela swatted her hands off her shoulders, trying to act peeved while doing her best to not faint at the fact that Fareeha Amari, her biggest fucking crush throughout high school and university, had given her the warmest hug she’d ever had, and how she could still smell her soap. It smelled like flowers and fresh soil and Angela wanted to smell that every day for the rest of her life. “Please,” she swallowed harshly and hoped Fareeha didn’t notice her sweat. “It’s only been three years and you’re the one who looks like she could bench a train car.”_

_Fareeha laughed again and flexed playfully. Angela stopped breathing. “I know. But seriously, you look amazing.” Her face softened considerably. “Seriously, you look amazing.”_

I’m going to die out here _, Angela thought._ She’s gonna kill me just by smiling.

 _Fareeha turned to guide her to the dig-site and Angela couldn’t help but notice how well Fareeha’s pants gripped her rear-_ I’m done for.

_“You alright, Angela? Angela? Please, Angela!-_

Please come back to me!”

 

Angela’s head screamed like a banshee, but she managed to get an eye open to see...

“Pharah?” She hadn’t expected to see Fareeha Amari holding her to her chest and weeping softly into her hair. “The fuck... happened?”

Fareeha gasped when she met Angela’s eye and the smile that lit up her face when Angela spoke was almost enough to banish the splitting headache and growing nausea.

That smile shone through it all; the tears tracing down Fareeha’s cheeks, the blood-soaked bandage over Angela’s left eye, the crumbled debris surrounding them.

Angela tried not to heave a _really gay sigh_ , but _fuck_ she was in it for this muscular woman who was currently _literally_ clutching her to her chest.

Angela could feel Fareeha’s heartbeat through her sports-bra and died a thousand gay deaths –wait. Sports-bra? Bandage? “What the hell happened to us?”

Fareeha grimaced, but her face softened when Angela reverently traced her jaw with her fingers. “You bonked your noggin.”

Angela laughed even when her head felt like it might explode. “Oh? Yes, that’s _very_ medical sounding!”

“Medical sounding?! You sound like you’re concussed –oh shit! You probably _are_.” Fareeha scrambled around in her pockets for her mini flashlight, bringing it up to Angela’s eyes and looking for... “I have _no_ idea what the hell I’m doing right now.”

Angela laughed again, jostling herself against Fareeha and ignoring the pain. “Shine it in my eyes-” Fareeha did as instructed. “–and tell me what they look like.”

“...” Fareeha didn’t seem capable of forming words until she blinked several times and shook her head slightly. “Well, they’re what dreams are made out of, and the most beautiful things I’ve seen in my _life_ , but more specifically? What am I looking for?”

Angela’s world went fuzzy at Fareeha’s words and she threw all caution to the wind and smacked the flashlight away, grabbed Fareeha’s neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Fareeha gasped, but she immediately melted into the kiss, her eyes sliding closed and her hand moving to gently cup Angela’s cheek, clearly worried about her injuries.

When Angela finally pulled away, they both looked like they’d stuck their finger in an electrical socket.

“Well, your pupils are definitely even more fucked up now.”

Angela patted Fareeha’s shirt, trying very hard not to go in for another kiss. “Leave me being fucked for when we get out of here.”

Fareeha gulped. “Yes, Doctor.”

Angela smiled and kissed her again. “Great. Now help me up. We need to find an exit.”

“Whoa. Whoa. Are you sure you’re ready to walk?”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Well, you know what they say, Amari: won’t know ‘til you try.”

With considerable help from Fareeha, Angela made it to her feet and was able to walk relatively steadily. She leant on Fareeha, but tried not to put too much wait on her, especially when the archeologist hefted the worker over her shoulders again and made her way back to the main chamber.

The cave-in had rearranged most of the room; pillars had broken and collapsed and a large slab of stone had fallen across the dais holding the sarcophagus and cracking it open. Shards of the coffin lay scattered about the room, and large parts had slid off, leaving it almost completely exposed. Fareeha swore profusely and rushed to the wreckage, dropping to her knees to inspect the damage.

Angela followed her more slowly, and when she reached the podium, she saw the look of complete bewilderment on Fareeha’s face.

“It’s... empty. How could it be _fucking empty_?”

Angela put her hand on Fareeha’s shoulder and she leaned into the comforting touch. “I almost got people killed... for nothing?”

“Pharah... it wasn’t nothing. You found it, didn’t you? After _months_ of digging through sand and rocks you _found this place_. And it was clearly _something_!”

“Angela! You almost _died_! Does that really mean more to me than to you?”

“Obviously I’m _kinda_ shook from all this, but I don’t want you to give up on all this because of an empty coffin.” She knelt beside Fareeha and pulled her into a hug, the bigger woman slumping into it. “But... none of any of this is going to mean jack shit if we don’t make it out. Come on, Pharah; let’s find a way out of this tomb before it becomes ours, too. Plus you’re really heavy. Damn, do you _eat_ muscles?”

Fareeha cracked a smile and they made it to their feet. She led Angela to a collapsed pillar and sat her gently against it. “You need to rest more. And could you make sure this bastard isn’t dying immediately?”

Angela nodded and Fareeha slid the worker off and laid them on the floor before walking back into the middle of the room and taking stock of their situation.

As Fareeha looked around, looking for… something, Angela didn’t know, she smiled as the tall, strong idiot that was her dig-leader surveyed their problem and paced the room, her brow furrowed and the tattoo under her eye scrunching.

The worker beside her was not waking any time soon, but groaned occasionally -Angela had checked their vitals and was satisfied in their health. Well, as satisfied in theirs as much as hers and Fareeha’s.

Fareeha suddenly moved to a far corner and Angela’s curiosity was piqued when she started prying at the bottom of the wall. She stood on shaky legs and did her best to calm her headache as she walked to the wall. “What did you find?”

Fareeha jumped a little, clearly not expecting Angela to on her feet from the worried glance. Nonetheless, she looked excited at whatever her hands were doing. “A hole.”

“Oh, very exciting.”

“Have mercy, you are _snarky_ with a concussion! I _think_ the hole might lead to somewhere less... broken.” She pulled at the jagged edges of the hole and came away with chunks of sandstone. She looked up at Angela, her face lighting up in a glorious smile. “I think we just found our way out.”

Angela was afraid it would just be another wall behind the hole, but Fareeha seemed so sure. “...Alright. What do you need?”

“For you to stand back. Sorry.” Fareeha scrambled to her feet and guided Angela away before leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Check this shit out.” And with that, she sprinted at the wall.

Angela cried out and ran forward when Fareeha rammed into it with her shoulder and broke through –halfway.

“Hmm,” Fareeha wriggled around like a fish on a line as she tried to pull her arm and head free. “Well... it mostly worked!”

Angela only heard her voice as it echoed beyond the wall. “Fucking hells, Amari. Why? Why are you like this? You could’ve killed yourself, right then and there. There were a million and a half better ways to have done what you just did, but go off, I guess.”

Fareeha’s legs turned as if to look at her. “... Did you say something, Angela?”

“No. No I did not.”

“Okay cool. Hey, could you throw me that flashlight in my pocket?”

Angela rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day. “Yeah, alright. I can’t believe this. Look at how stupid she looks. Why did I have to fall in love with this bumble idiot?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Angela grumbled, rummaging through Fareeha’s pockets and trying to ignore how close her hand were to the woman’s breasts-

“You feeling me up, Angie?”

“N-no!”

“Mmm if you say so... Sure felt like that to me, not that I’m complaining...”

“Shut up. Which pocket did you say it was in?”

“Top left.”

Angela fished the mini flashlight from its tiny fabric prison and pushed it through Fareeha’s head-hole. To which she a muffled, “thanks!”

Angela waited for... something; some kind of response from Fareeha, but she only received silence. “Do you see anything?”

“Uh... You could say that...” Fareeha’s legs started to wiggle more urgently and Angela fought back a giggle at the sight.

“You uh...” Angela screwed her face up trying not to smile. “You okay, there, buddy?”

“Surprisingly enough, no. No I am not. Could you please help me break this stupid wall?”

“Yep. Hold on a sec.” Angela stepped back to assess Fareeha’s “predicament”. “Hmmm I don’t know... looks pretty severe. We may need to amputate. Have you seen 127 Hours?”

“Angela?!”

“Alright, alright... Hold still.” She moved behind Fareeha and positioned their hips in line. “Spread you legs.”

“I thought you said that should wait! Seriously, Angie, all you’ve done while I’m in here is feel me up. When will this harassment end?”

“Pharah, shut up. And seriously! Spread ‘em.” Fareeha opened her legs. “Thank you.”

Angela peered at the wall beneath Fareeha’s center and took a deep breath. “God, I hope this doesn’t make my head too much worse.”

She raised foot high and brought it crashing into the wall.

The impact fractured the sandstone and she kicked it again. And again. Finally, a hole shattered into being and her used her foot to break the rest open. When she made the hole big enough and Fareeha wriggled through completely, a hand reemerged and Angela took it. Fareeha pulled her through and shone the light on the room.

Angela’s jaw dropped. “... The fuck?”

The room spread out before them, cavernous, expanding out further than their light shone. The floor was a smooth, polished stone, the grey a stark contrast to the tan of the sands. Tapestries and banners lined the walls, shimmering in every color, despite their apparent age. Trinkets lay in neat rows on tables and dressers, shining with jewels and gold and silver. However long the room had been exposed to time, the grandeur remaining was still more than enough to take Angela’s breath away. “Whoa.”

“Right?”

Fareeha walk to the dais in the center of the tomb, her footsteps echoing off the vaulted ceilings. The golden sarcophagus glimmered in the light of her flashlight. The features of the mold reminded Angela of... “Pharah... They look just like you.”

Fareeha nodded mutely, her eyes wide as she stared at her mirror image.

Angela stepped up beside her, taking in their surroundings as best she could. “Your uh... your folks were _some_ bigwigs...”

“Yeah. I didn’t think this was customary. All this... stuff?” Fareeha seemed as amazed as she was confused, but Angela was paying attention to something else entirely.

“Fareeha, look.” She point to a flight of stone steps in a far corner leading up. “Think they lead outside?”

Fareeha sighed in relief. “Fuck, there’s only one way to find out. Let me go get our unconscious friend and let’s get the hell outta here.”

They made their way back to the hole, stepping on old rugs that turned to dust under their feet. It felt like they were home free, but Angela felt... off. “That’s it, though?”

Fareeha raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what the fuck? You just found... that! And you’re not even excited?!”

“Oh, fuck yeah I’m excited. I’m fucking stoked! I just found an ancestor who’s been believed to have been nothing more than a peasant, and it turns out they were... royalty, or something! But getting you out of here, making sure you’re safe... That’s what’s important to me right now.

Angela kissed Fareeha’s cheek and they both cracked into goofy smiles at the action. “You’re such a damn sweetheart, Pharah.”

“I know. It’s awesome, isn’t it?”

 

They collected the worker and gave one last look to the false tomb. “I wonder why they did this...” Fareeha mused quietly. “Well, I guess that’s for another day. Come on, Angela. Let’s get you out of here before you pass out. You know I hear that’s not great for concussions.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know.”

“Seriously, do I have to knock you out _every_ time I want sass? You’ve barely cracked a joke in the nine months we’ve been here, and now you’re the queen of sarcasm. I love it.”

Angela took Fareeha’s hand. “Let’s see you crack jokes when you’re dying of Gay Panic.”

“Are you kidding? That all I do!” She fell silent for a moment, easing through their hole. “Were you really crushing on my this whole time?”

“Define ‘whole time’. Because if you mean since high school, then that’s a ‘yes’.”

“Ooh... Am I really that thick?”

Angela sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know, Fareeha. You tell me.”

Fareeha did not, in fact, tell her, but instead let her eyes drop to the first step of the staircase. “Only way’s up, now. And... I felt the same.”

“The whole time?”

“Yep. Never said anything because I thought you weren’t interested. Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure you tried to hide your crush so hard that I didn’t even think you liked me that much.”

“Hmm oops.”

“Well... Did you wanna get coffee sometime?”

“Pharah, the first thing I want after I live the hospital, is for you to fuck me so hard I need to go back.”

Fareeha tripped on the first step. “Fucking hells please do not say things like that while I’m carrying a human being.”

Oh? Why not?”

“Because all my blood just tried to find out how quickly it could go south.”

Angela burst into laughter and helped Fareeha up the rest of the stairs.

When the reached the top, a door awaited them. They shared a skeptical glance. “I mean... it’s not a wall, so that’s something, right?”

Fareeha pushed the door open and sunlight streamed in. “Um, excuse me, but what the fuck?” Fareeha looked around confusedly. They were in what looked to be a basement of sorts; packages and other dusty paraphernalia lay in piles around them and a few spiders scurried back into their corners at the loud disturbance. The light was coming in from a window set high in the wall, but seemed to rest at ground level outside.

“So... I guess we found the easy access entryway,” Angela mused. “I expected more sand and whatnot, but this looks like we’re in town.”

They left the basement and found themselves in a rather lovely home. “I uh... think the door’s this way...” Fareeha led them through the house, and just as they made it to the door and were about to step out onto the city streets, Angela turned back to the living-room, where an old lady sat, reading a book. The lady looked up at Angela, winked, and went right back to reading.

Even as she left the house, Angela heard the lady muttering to herself. “Well, it’s about time someone came out of that damn door.”

Angela shook her head and turned to Fareeha. She took her hand and together they made their way through the winding streets. “So... Hospital, then back home to that lovely tent in the desert?”

“Sounds good.”

 

And Angela thought it was going to be a slow day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. I had months to write it, but here I am, entering scramble panic mode to get it out last-minute.  
> It's rushed as shit I know and I'm sorry :(  
> If you think it's That bad, I'll come back and fix it up, but until then I am just Too tired...  
> Comments/reviews highly welcome.  
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHAY <3 <3 <3


End file.
